


secret ingredient called love

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Canon Universe, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, implied!gyuhao, implied!soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: Wonwoo tries to cook for his sick boyfriend.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	secret ingredient called love

**Author's Note:**

> again, as usual, i wrote this out of pure self-indulgence cause i just wanna see junnie get taken care of and be loved and wonwoo is a trying bad cook HAHA. he means well, he really does.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡

It was rare enough that Junhui got sick, especially in the middle of album preparations where the dancer was a key piece to the group’s entire choreography. Everyone had been taken aback by the sound of Junhui hurling his guts out in the bathroom first thing in the morning, staggering out of the doorway with his face ghostly pale which set Jeonghan and Minghao into the quickest they’ve ever moved to put Junhui back to bed. He had a fever and was sniffing like crazy—yet somehow still insisted that he was fine as he was reluctantly ordered back into his room.

No, what was even rarer than Junhui getting sick, was Wonwoo being up at 8AM cooking in the kitchen with a half asleep Mingyu perched on the kitchen barstool, slurring out instructions as he tries to stay awake.

“Hyung, in all honesty, I think Jun-hyung will get even sicker if he ate your cooking,” Mingyu says with a yawn, his bed hair atrocious and polkadot fleece blanket still wrapped around him.

Wonwoo looks at the younger. “That’s what you’re here for.” And shoves a wooden spoonful of congee into Mingyu’s mouth without warning. “Taste this for me.”

The grimace on Mingyu’s face had been telling enough as he swallows the mouthful. “I don’t know how you did it, but this taste’s _sour_.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says while stirring the pot. “So you can taste it? I put a little bit of lemon juice in there cause Junnie likes sour things.”

Mingyu almost feels sorry for Junhui.

It’s bad enough that Junhui is now on day three of whatever sickness he’s contracted—his absence in the group clearly putting almost everyone on edge, especially Soonyoung who grows frighteningly silent each passing day Junhui misses practice because he was too weak to even get out of bed—but also in about an hour or so, he’ll be subjected to Wonwoo’s miserable attempt at home cooking.

“H-how about I cook it?” Mingyu offers, his senses finally coming together as he gets out of his seat and is ready to take the wooden spoon away from the older. “Minghao shared his mom’s congee recipe with me so I can make it for him whenever he feels under the weather. I’m sure Jun-hyung will also like it.”

Wonwoo pouts. “But then it won’t be my cooking.” 

_But your cooking is so bad_ —Mingyu so badly wants to say. As much as Mingyu admires Wonwoo for wanting to take care of his sick boyfriend, he can guarantee that Junhui eating whatever the hell Wonwoo has created inside that pot will just make the dancer get food poisoning on top of his already prevalent illness.

An even sicker Junhui is not what he wanted. It’s not what Wonwoo wanted. And it sure as hell is not what _Soonyoung_ would want too.

Mingyu jolts when he hears a door open. 

“What the hell is that smell,” Soonyoung, speak of the devil, says as he exits Jihoon’s room and makes a beeline to the kitchen area. “Jeon Wonwoo are you _cooking_? Oh God, that fucking _stinks_ —”

“Shut up,” Wonwoo retaliates unprovoked. “Like you can do any better.”

Soonyoung pinches his nose. “You better tell me that isn’t for Junhui. Cause you’re going to _kill_ my precious dancer with that and I _need_ him alive and healthy.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Relax, it’s not even that bad. Right Mingyu?”

Mingyu wants to run all the way back down to his room and lock himself away—too intimidated to say something amidst his two hyungs who were both very much staring at him and waiting for him to say something. And if that wasn’t enough for Mingyu’s faint heart, here enters the ultimate blow.

“Geez. Are you two bickering already this early in the morning?” Jihoon shuffles out of his room while rubbing his eyes. “Some of us are still on two hours of sleep.” Suddenly taken aback as well as he takes a whiff of the smell wafting around the living space. “Something smells weird.”

“Okay, you guys are not making me feel good about myself,” Wonwoo says, feeling a little dejected as he turns off the stove. He now turns to Mingyu once again. “Mingyu. Tell me, is this okay?”

Mingyu takes a deep breath and sighs. “Hyung.” He starts. “You know I love you.”

Wonwoo nods.

“And you know I love Junhui-hyung too.”

He nods again.

“And Soonyoung-hyung also loves Junhui-hyung too.”

Both Wonwoo and Soonyoung nod together.

He lets out another sigh. “While I absolutely _love_ seeing you want to take care of Jun-hyung like this—”

“Get to the point, Kim Mingyu.”

“Okay, okay,” Mingyu says, putting his hands up in front of him defensively. “This,” he points to the pot. “Tastes bad. Really bad. And I can honestly say if you feed this to Junhui-hyung, he’ll only get even sicker. And we don’t want that, do we?”

Wonwoo shakes his head.

“Suddenly, I need to pee,” Jihoon announces, shuffling awkwardly to the bathroom with three pairs of eyes set on him and closes the door shut behind him.

“What were you cooking anyway?” Soonyoung asks as he takes a peek into the pot. “Why is it so _yellow_?”

Mingyu is almost too ashamed for Wonwoo to answer but Wonwoo answers anyway. Without blinking or any hesitation.

“Lemons.”

“ _Lemons_?!” Soonyoung almost yells in disbelief.

Mingyu steps in before Soonyoung’s voice could get any higher in pitch. “Hyung, how about I _help_ you make it? This way you’ll still take part in it so it won’t be entirely me. You wanted to cook for Jun-hyung, right?”

Mingyu takes the pot and dunks its entire content into a container—unsure if it’s even salvageable anymore as he sees the state of Wonwoo’s cooking. Way too runny to be considered congee, yet way too mushy to even be considered soup. And Soonyoung was right. It was yellow. Both Soonyoung and Mingyu scrunch their faces in disgust.

“I’m going to pass out again,” Soonyoung says, turning around. “Remember to wake Junnie up in an hour so he can take his morning meds.”

“I know that,” Wonwoo replies, a little bitter. “I’m his boyfriend.”

With Soonyoung disappearing back into Jihoon’s room again and Jihoon still locked in the bathroom, Mingyu nudges Wonwoo on his arm.

“Hyung, let’s get started shall we? I promise you it’s really easy to make,” he says while preparing a new and clean pot to cook in.

Wonwoo nods, rolling up his sleeves and tightening the apron. “Okay, just guide me through it.”

\--

Junhui stirs awake, eyes stinging a little as he’s met with the brightness of his room from the curtains drawn open and the gentle calls of his name.

“Wonwoo?” he croaks, voice still a little raspy and throat a little sore. “Hi. G-good morning.”

“How are you feeling?” he asks, placing the tray of food on Junhui’s bedside table to help the older sit up. He places a pillow behind Junhui to prop him up comfortable and presses his hand onto Junhui’s forehead to check his temperature. “It seems like your fever has gone down.”

“Yeah,” Junhui yawns and groans at the same time as he stretches his arms above his head. “The night meds really knocked me out and I slept with the heater on. I guess I must’ve sweated it out.”

Wonwoo smiles, this time ruffling Junhui’s hair. It was damp with sweat indeed. “That’s great then.”

Junhui also smiles back, eyes still a little droopy and sleepy and cheeks a little puffy and tinged with a slight shade of pink—Wonwoo still thought he was cute regardless. “I made you breakfast.”

The older was taken aback a little, letting out a soft ‘hm?’ as he registers Wonwoo’s words and watches Wonwoo place the tray of food onto his lap. “Breakfast? But Won, you can’t cook.”

“I know I can’t,” he laughs, reminded of the intervention earlier today by Mingyu and Soonyoung that almost resulted in a brawl. “But for you, I tried. Mingyu was also there to supervise and approve so it’s safe to eat. Trust me.”

Junhui lets out an ‘ah’ as he hears Mingyu’s involvement in the cooking process. “Congee?”

“Apparently it’s Minghao’s mom’s recipe that she taught Mingyu,” says Wonwoo. “Want me to feed you?”

The older nods softly, letting Wonwoo take the bowl of congee off of the tray along with the spoon. He gets a big spoonful of congee along with shreds of boiled chicken and eggs to give to Junhui to gulp down.

“Tastes funky,” Junhui says while chewing down his food. “It’s not supposed to taste this way, is it?”

Wonwoo smirks. “That’s cause I put in a secret ingredient just for you.”

“God, you didn’t—”

“It’s love.”

Junhui laughs, both out of amusement and embarrassment. “I can’t believe Mingyu approved this.”

“Well, Mingyu is stupid,” Wonwoo replies, leaning over to press a kiss onto the corner of Junhui’s mouth.

There’s a disapproving reply that comes from the living room. “I heard that!”

Both Junhui and Wonwoo giggle to each other as they hear Mingyu’s reply. Wonwoo gives Junhui another spoonful of congee and Junhui eats it up all too happily—even if it tastes a little weird.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wonhuiful!


End file.
